Londra Brucia
by Faith On Mars
Summary: Aaron Hotchner insegue Emily Prentiss a Londra, dopo la sua fuga a causa di Ian Doyle.


**Titolo:** Londra Brucia  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Siii assolutamente. Sesta stagione, in particolare 6x14.  
><strong>Note:<strong> La prima storia dopo mesi di inattività. Ci voleva uno scossone come quello della storyline di Prentiss per riprendermi. E' un ipotetico seguito alla vicenda di Ian Doyle.  
>La pioggia ha contribuito ad aggiungere tristezza, preparate i fazzoletti! E' una songfic, la canzone di sottofondo è "Londra Brucia" dei Negramaro. Ho scritto questa storia prima della visione dell'episodio 6x18 Lauren.<p>

_Hi…  
>è tanto che cammini<br>e non senti male ai piedi  
>ti seguo già da un po'…<br>guardi  
>con due occhi neri e stanchi<br>e non mi vedi e passi avanti  
>io ti seguo ancora per un po' …<em>

Ti seguo per le strade della città.  
>Sono passati sei mesi da quando sei sparita, così nel nulla.<br>Pensavo che ti avrei dimenticato in fretta, pensavo che sarebbe stato facile seppellire il cumulo di ricordi che mi lega tuttora a te sotto una montagna di lavoro, di impegni.  
>Pensavo che avrei potuto sfruttare la tua assenza amando Jack ancora di più, se soltanto avessi indirizzato verso di lui il sentimento che provavo per te.<br>Ma non è bastato. Tutti questi miei sforzi sono risultati vani, infine.  
>Ecco perché sono qui e ti seguo a distanza, facendo attenzione a non farmi vedere.<br>Ti osservo da lontano. Non sei cambiata poi molto.  
>Se non fosse per i tuoi occhi scuri tanto tristi, come se la luce che prima li illuminava fosse stata assorbita da un grande buco nero. Lanci occhiate distratte a ciò che ti circonda, non mi noti. Sono sempre alle tue spalle, ma forse sono i tuoi pensieri a essere così ingombranti da non permetterti di vedermi.<br>Non lo so, però continuo a seguirti.

_chi l'avrebbe detto prima che io  
>un giorno sarei andato dietro a te<br>come quando un uomo cerca dio  
>questa corsa<br>non ha senso  
>se il senso l'ho già perso<br>dietro te_

Se ripenso a tutto ciò che è accaduto, mi sento colpevole. Colpevole per non aver capito che tu avessi un problema, colpevole per non essere riuscito a far sì che tu ti fidassi di me.  
>Forse così, avrei potuto evitare la tua fuga. Avremmo potuto affrontare tutto quanto insieme, senza dover vivere così lontani. Senza che tu debba nasconderti. Perché la verità è che un uomo all'apparenza forte e indistruttibile come me, ha bisogno di qualcuno che scalfisca la sua corazza, con pazienza, con metodo e con devozione. Proprio come hai fatto tu.<br>Tu che mi hai seguito, mi hai aspettato. Mi hai aiutato.  
>Hai frantumato il mio guscio di metallo, hai fatto battere il mio cuore ferito e amareggiato.<br>E adesso, mi sembra tutto assurdo.  
>Mi sembra assurdo cercare il senso delle cose seguendoti per questa città poco familiare, quando in realtà l'unica cosa che da senso a tutto, beh, sei tu Emily.<p>

_vorrei odiarti un po'  
>senza<br>senza nemmeno amarti  
>e vorrei amarti poi<br>senza  
>senza nemmeno conoscerti<br>e intanto Londra brucia  
>intorno a noi<em>

Vorrei poterti odiare, vorrei poter sfogare tutta la mia rabbia e la mia frustrazione su di te. Vorrei non averti mai incontrato, vorrei non essermi mai innamorato di te.  
>Perché adesso fa dannatamente male! Ed è così che deve essere l'amore? Deve fare male?<br>Se solo stessi osservando una normalissima donna estranea, dai lunghi capelli neri e il fisico scolpito… se solo potessi distaccarmi emotivamente da te, allora sarei libero.  
>Libero da questo senso di angoscia che mi pesa sul cuore, libero di potermi innamorare di nuovo. O di non farlo mai più per non soffrire di nuovo.<br>Ti guardo, penso a quando eri mia.  
>Non riesco proprio a distogliere lo sguardo da te. Il resto della città è invisibile, svanisce intorno a noi come se non ci fosse nient'altro che te.<br>Come se il mio unico scopo fosse seguirti fino a quando non ti fermerai.

_Hi…  
>mentre Londra brucia uccidi<br>ogni sguardo su cui cadi  
>io ti osservo già da un po'…<br>ti perdi  
>nei miei tuoi stessi occhi stanchi<br>e mi illudi e passi avanti  
>forse aspetto un altro po'…<em>

I passanti, il traffico, i tassisti nervosi e tutto il panorama prendono fuoco improvvisamente, diventando solo un sfondo color cenere, greve e plumbeo.  
>Acceleri un po' il passo, e prontamente lo faccio anche io.<br>Senza dare un minimo segno di preavviso, ti fermi di colpo e ti volti nella mia direzione.  
>Quando i tuoi occhi neri incrociano i miei, il mio cuore malandato e rattoppato inizia la sua corsa verso di te.<br>Non vuole capire che tu adesso ti girerai e fingerai di non avermi notato.  
>Fingerai che io sia un qualunque passante in una qualunque giornata uggiosa di Londra.<br>Lui ancora ci crede, e ci crederà sempre.  
>Si illude che lo farai battere ancora più forte, ma lui…lui non conosce la stessa Emily che conosco io. La Emily che scapperà in eterno pur di non far soffrire la sua famiglia.<br>Sei stanca, piccola. Lo vedo. Anche se sono passati sei mesi. Non potrei mai dimenticare il tuo sguardo affaticato ma pur sempre fiero.  
>Sono certo che puoi vedere lo stesso in me.<br>Ti volti, e continui a camminare.  
>Forse ti seguirò ancora per un po'.<p>

_chi l'avrebbe detto prima  
>che io un giorno avrei perso tempo dietro te<br>come quando un uomo cerca dio  
>non lo trova<br>e più impazzisce  
>io impazzisco<br>se rimango ancora  
>senza te<em>

«Emily…» sussurro, senza veramente pronunciare il tuo nome come vorrei fare da tempo.  
>Ho paura che tu possa scappare, senza darmi la possibilità di accarezzarti di nuovo quei capelli neri che ho tanto adorato.<br>Non avrei mai pensato di arrivare a questo punto: rincorrerti per tutta Londra, quando so benissimo che non ti fermerai mai.  
>Potrai viaggiare per tutte le terre emerse, ma fino a quando non avrai combattuto i tuoi demoni, per me non ci sarà più posto.<br>Per me e per nessun altro.  
>Mi sembra di impazzire, di essere in un vicolo cieco. Accelero il passo, quasi mi metto a correrti dietro. Mi hai visto, mi hai guardato. Sai che sono qui e sono qui per te.<br>Non ha senso ormai che io mi nasconda.  
>Sei soltanto qualche metro davanti a me, fingi noncuranza ma hai percepito la mia figura alle tue spalle. Lo capisco perché i muscoli del tuo collo si tendono, li vedo nonostante il cappotto pesante che indossi.<p>

_e come  
>quando un uomo perde dio<br>io non voglio  
>capire in fondo che non ci sei<br>e mi tengo stretto il sogno io  
>e ti lascio<br>finire i giorni  
>i tuoi giorni<br>nella mia testa  
>accanto a me<em>

Afferro saldamente la tua manica con una mano, costringendoti a fermarti.  
>Ti volti, il tuo viso è duro. Non sorridi, non mostri un segno di debolezza.<br>Sei la Emily di sempre, quella stessa Emily che sei mesi fa è sparita nel nulla per proteggere tutti noi dalla furia di Ian Doyle.  
>«Aaron… » la tua voce è un sussurro flebile.<br>Quanto mi sei mancata, Emily. Questo ti direi, se solo i tuoi occhi non mi implorassero di andare via di lì.  
>Il tuo sguardo si scioglie, improvvisamente. E' stanco, ma in modo diverso. E' stanco di scappare, di nascondersi da me.<br>Intreccio le tue dita con le mie, e le stringo forte.  
>Quanto mi sei mancata, Emily.<br>«Non mi arrendo. Non lo farò.» sono ben consapevole che non sono queste le parole che vuoi sentirti dire.  
>«Sì che lo farai, perché sai benissimo che non abbiamo altra scelta. Ora ti prego, vai. Torna a casa, non c'è niente che tu possa fare per me. »<br>La tua presa si fa più salda intorno alle mie dita, il mio battito accelera.  
>All'improvviso, scivoli via. Mi accarezzi il volto con dolcezza, e un minuto dopo sei immersa nella folla, che ora brucia, facendosi ardente.<br>Il tuo sguardo, lo riconoscerei tra mille: ti porterò a casa Emily, è una promessa.


End file.
